Follow that Dragon Slayer!
by OverTheFairyGravityUniverse
Summary: A small group of Fairy Tail members roam the local fair and have happy times with each other. Then, one incident occurred and everything went down hill from there, the beloved dragon slayers went missing. It could have been due to their odd behavior, but Fairy Tail doesn't want to take that chance, so, they set out to find them, but they might not like what they find.
1. Chapter 1

**Yesh, this is a rewrite of Domination, does it count as a rewrite if I basically wrote nothing? I don't know, erm here is chapter one.**

A dim light lit up the abandoned village that hid in the forest. The faint smell of a home cooked meal lingered in the empty roads, there were no woodland creatures to even smell the aroma. The aroma and light could be followed to a slightly damaged house.

"Oniisan, dinner is ready." The door opened with a creak. The glow from the fire place revealed the face of a pail albino girl, her hair was wavy and short on her right, and longer on the left which ended up covering her eye, only showing a little bit of her red pupils. "Are you going to join me tonight?"

"That depends, Wave. Did you make potatoes and deer again?" The teenaged boy's red eyes left the book he read as he turned around to face her. His white hair glistened in the glow too. "Heh, never mind the food, you know I am busy working. You can bring the food here."

She shook her head, and placed her hand on her forehead. "I knew it, you would think twins would do everything together." She let out a pained sigh. "You sure about this? What if this is all for nothing?"

"It won't be, my plans are flawless."

"Sure, like that one time you decided to jump off the roof into the snow and you broke a leg?"

He stood up and slammed the book onto the wood floor. "That was different!" He yelled."This time, we planned it. We know what to do, it should go smoothly."

"Okay, I trust you. So, since you put the book down, how about you join me for dinner?"

"You got me, I'm coming." She exited the room, and he trailed behind her and exited the room too. He followed her to a small wooden table, that had small chunks of meat, and a few scattered potatoes. He sat down quietly, and let his dear sister get first dibs, after she grabbed what she wanted he took the remaining pieces.

"Sorry that there isn't much today, I need to go back for more supplies." She said, mouth full of potatoes.

He gulped the meat hard. "NO-NO! I will go, I need to do something."

She squinted her eyes. "Hmmm, you never want to go to town." She paused, and pointed her fork at him. "Are you starting the plan early?"

"Pfff, What? You know we are in this together."

"I can tell when you lie, Onii-san."

"I hate being twins, you always read my mind." They laughed together before she stopped and looked at her empty plate. "We are so close, we don't have time. I am going ahead earlier."

"Why do you want to start so early? I am not strong enough yet."

"I know for sure that you are strong enough." He placed a potato piece in his mouth an chewed. "Okay, you can follow later, but I am going to town now." He pushed himself out from the table, and opened the door. "Do you want to come now?"

"I'll catch up. Just, be safe."

"I will." He closed the door behind him and jumped through the trees like lightning, barely touching any leaves.

 **At the fairy tail guild...**

Everyone is stirring, as the town fair, that came once a year, has finally come. Everyone is preparing foods, drinks, games, anything you can think of. It was pretty peaceful, that is until.

"Hey Lucy!" A pink haired fire dragon slayer called out. "The fair is starting in an hour, we gotta go!"

"Natsu, I don't have the money or energy to go." Lucy said, while her head rested on the table.

"What do you mean? We just went on a mission."

"Exactly, I had to cover the damages this time, and I just can't deal with some recklessness today." He grabbed her hand.

"Come on Luce, you know I was dying to go."

She yanked her hand away. "Go with someone else."

"I want you to come with me!" She blushed a hard red, he didn't even realize what he said was a little romantic, but there were a couple happy gasps and bits of laughter.

"Fine." Lucy said. She stood up and grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him. "Come on, if you are so ready to go, lets go now." Lucy bulldosed her way out of the guild, then crashed into someone.

"Lucy-san? What are you doing?" Wendy said.

"Wendy! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Natsu and I were just about to head to the fair."

"Yeah, do you want to come too?" Lucy looked at Natsu, and back at Wendy.

"Oh, um, sure.'' She replied. "Is it okay if Carla comes too?"

"It's no big deal. She can come." Natsu said with a smile.

Gray butted his head in. "Hey Flame Brain, I'm coming too."

"DEAL DEAL, BIG DEAL!" Natsu yelled out. "Why the hell do you want to come?"

Gray closed his eyes and smiled cockily. "To beat you in every game there is."

"A chance to beat Natsu? Count me in." Gajeel said.

"Where did you come from? I thought everyone was already gone." Lucy asked.

"Timing, I guess." Gajeel replied.

"I'm coming too." Natsu turned his head, and saw the great and powerful Erza tower above him.

Natsu backed away. "Y-yeah, you can totally come Erza."

"How did this turn from two of us, to nine of us." Lucy said. Natsu took a second look.

"One-two-three-four-five-six. You are missing a few people Luce."

"I am including the cats, for sure they will tag along with the group."

"Get ready to lose flame brain."

"You won't be able to beat me you over grown icecube, I've been practicing."

"You suck to much to practice, I will be the one winning." Gajeel said smugly.

"Surely I will beat you all." Erza said.

"They are going to end up destroying a lot, I'm calling it." Lucy said.

"Yeah..." Wendy said. "Oh, wait! We can't leave without Carla, Happy and Lily!"

"They can meet us there. If they don't, smaller group, less money." Lucy said.

"Okay then, let's go!" Natsu cheered. The group followed Natsu as he laughed out the guild hall, to the streets and to the fair and pretended they didn't know him.


	2. Chapter 2

**STRAIGHT TO THE CHAPTER**

"Take that Natsu!" Gray yelled out.

"Heh, is that all you got? Take this!" Natsu said. The two started spewing hot and cold air, and were really disturbing other vendors.

Wendy shyly poked her head in. "Uh, guys? Isn't this to extreme for a water gun game?" They didn't hear. She sighed and went back to standing next to Lucy, who was watching in shock.

"Hey, when is it my turn to play?!" Gajeel said.

"After I win!" Natsu and Gray said simultaneously. Gajeel began tugging at Gray's shirt in attempts to pull him off the chair for a turn. Gray, finally being done with Gajeel's antics punched him backwards and causing Gajeel to crash into the scarlet haired teen standing behind them. Gajeel and Gray looked at Erza, her radiating anger was about to burst.

"S-Sorry! Please don't hurt us!" Everyone cried out.

"Why are you acting like such kids!" She landed a few good punches on everyone's heads. Mini tears formed in their eyes.

"I didn't even do anything..." Wendy said, with a little lump on her head.

"Yeah, why did you hurt us too?!" Lucy cried out.

Erza turned around. "Sorry, I got carried away!" She laughed and brushed it off.

"Hey, how about we play another game, something less dangerous?" Wendy suggested.

"All games are dangerous if Natsu and Gray are around." Lucy added quietly, making Wendy giggle.

"Alright then, where to?" Erza said firmly.

"Psst." A voice whipsered. "Hey roudy group, over here!" They turned their heads, a young albino man in a top hat, and cloak, was calling them over. "Try my booth! No one came all day, and if you were to play, I am sure I can grab some very needed attention."

"I'm in! What game is it?!" Natsu said. He walked forward before he was pulled back by Lucy.

"Can we trust this guy? I mean, he is literally in all black in an alleyway."

"If he tries to pull a fast one, leave it up to me to stop him, okay?" Natsu walked forwards once again, with the group following behind.

"So what game is this?" Gray asked.

"A target game! If you are able to hit your targets you win this coupon for an all you can eat buffet!" The stranger replied.

"I'm first! I'm first!" Natsu said, waving his hand in the air like a child.

Gajeel pushed Natsu away. "It's my turn to play a game, you have been hogging it all this time."

"Easy fellas' three people can play this game. See, three targets." The man said, hands pointing to the three red and white targets. "I'll just pick who plays...Hmm, Pinkie, Metal head, aaannddd, that little blue haired girl."

"M-me?!" Wendy said.

"Yes! You!" He replied with a bright smile on his face.

"Go on Wendy, you deserve a game once in a while too." Erza said, pushing Wendy forward to play.

"B-but I-"

"Don't fret little lady, I am confident you will do fine!" The man said. "Here is the knife, you aim for the middle dot." He handed the other two knifes to Gajeel and Natsu. He stepped to the side. "You have two tries, okay! Do your best!"

"Natsu, prepare to lose." Gajeel said.

"As if." He replied. The two gave it their all, and threw the knifes. Wendy throwing her own knife shortly after. They looked at the targets and sighed.

"Aw, too bad! You missed!" The man said. The rage began to bubble up, Natsu and Gajeel grumbled in anger.

"HAHAHAHA. How did you miss? That was easy!" Gray laughed. Lucy and Erza hit him on the head. "Wendy, you did great."

"Don't worry, you have one more try." He stood to the side.

"Hey, what about the knifes aren't you-" Gajeel said, before getting interrupted.

"Now, please..." The man said with a smile. His red eyes glowed in the shaded area from his bangs.

"Erza, something isn't right." Lucy whipsered.

"Hit your targets." As soon as he said that, Erza, Lucy and Gray went flying up into the sky, being carried by a strong wind.

"What the hell?!" Gray said.

"Fire dragons... BRILLIANT FLAME!" They turned their heads. Gray and Erza pulled out shields as fast as possible and pulled Lucy in behind their defense. The impact of the fire ball and the shields sent them downwards. They were falling down fast, the fire slightly burned them despite having shields. The fire was intense, the lingering heat still burned.

"What's going on?!" Lucy cried out. She looked down, sharp swords were right below them.

"Gray, make something!" Erza commanded. Gray nodded, he made an Ice sort of hammock to stop them mid way.

"What the hell got in to you guys." Gray said. Lucy looked up, Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were on a higher up building staring down. No response.

"Whatever you three are playing at, it isn't funny. Stop this at once." Erza said.

"Like we have to listen to you?"Wendy said.

"You aren't some queen." Gajeel said.

"Lets' end this quickly, shall we?" Natsu said. He looked down with a twisted smile. Fire radiated from his body.

"Ice make lance!" Gray summoned his spell, the ice lances quickly heading towards the dragon slayers. They didn't budge. Gray's, Lucy's and Erza's eyes widened, the lances made a direct hit with their bodies and impaled them in Gajeels leg, Natsu's shoulder and Wendy's arm. Gray shocked, made the ice disspear.

"Why didn't they dodge?" Lucy whispred, trying to piece things together.

"Do you think we care what happens now?" Wendy said.

"We don't even feel this pain." Gajeel added.

"We are just puppets right now, it doesn't matter what happens to a puppet's body, does it?" Natsu said.

"What are you talking about?! You could die, you are losing blood fast!" Lucy cried.

"We are taking you back to the guild." Erza said. She summoned a sword.

"Be careful, they aren't afraid to take blows from any of us."

"I know, we just got to knock them out before they lose to much blood."

"How, do you have any plans?" Gray asked Erza, who looked straight into Natsu's eyes.

"Iron dragons-" Gajeel began.

"ERZA!" Gray yelled.

"Now!" Erza commanded. On her word, three exceeds head butted the three dragon slayers.

"What the?" Natsu said. The dragon slayers turned around. The exceeds looked at their friends, who looked ready to kill them at any second.

"Oh- you are going to regret doing that..." Wendy said. The dragon slayers took a step forwards, when something hard and heavy hit them in the head. Knocking them out.

"That was easy, I guess?" Lucy looked at their bodies. "It doesn't matter now, let's get them back. Happy, Carla, Lily carry them back to the guild. Asap."

"Good timing you got here. How did you know when to attack?" Gray asked the exceeds.

"Erza used sign language." Lily said. "We came after you three took impact by Natsu. She told us to stay back, and wait for her command."

"We will meet you there. Thank you for helping." Erza said, with gratitude. The three exceeds took off, with their dragon slayers wrapped in their tails.

"Why do you think this happened?" Gray asked.

"It was probably that strange man." She peeked down to the booth, he was long gone. "I knew something was up. This is my fault, really."

"What magic was he using?" Erza asked.

"Probably some sort of puppet magic..." Lucy said. "We can figure this out later, we have our own injuries to be looked at back at the guild."

 **I know, this was hella rushed. HELLA. In future chapters, I will smooth it out, I am horrible at writing the exposition. HORRIBLE I SAY! HORRIBLE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated at all. Procrastination is a terrible thing... Anyways, I am currently trying to continue stories I haven't finished yet. Some are on wattpad. I'll link it to my profile later, And yes, the two fairy tail stories on there were just stepping stones to what this is now. Those stories were basically the beta of this story. The two stories on there are similar, you can read both if you like, and like this story, they are both unfinished.**

 _At the guild hall's infirmary._

The infirmary was mostly empty, The dragon slayers lay in beds bandaged up and sweaty, and Porlyusica tended to their deep wounds. Lucy, Erza, Gray and the Exceeds watched in concern.

"Are they going to be okay?" Happy asked.

"Honestly, I can only say that they need rest, a lot of rest. They lost so much blood." She replied.

"You three were hurt during the fight, how are you guys holding up?" Patherlily asked the Team Natsu Trio.

"I can't feel anything but worry." Lucy said. She looked down onto her lap. "I feel bad they were hurt. They didn't even want to fight us. It wasn't their fault... I can't help but feel like this is my fault."

"What on earth makes you say that, Lucy?" Erza asked. "This had nothing to do with you. The only man to blame was that white haired carny."

"I felt it. I could feel something was off." Lucy said.

Gray stood up from his chair. "We all did, we all felt something. Stop blaming yourself when it was all our fault. We could've done something. Now they, they are dying because of our carelessness."

"Stop that Gray." Erza said with an angry tone. Gray turned his head and Erza and Lucy were crying, faces becoming red with a mix of anger and sadness. Gray realized what he said.

"Oh crap, uh I didn't mean that. I just got caught up in the moment, It just all came out. Uh, Hey. It's partially their fault too for falling under a spell right?" He let out a nervous laugh. The exceeds shook their heads. "This isn't helping, is it?" Everyone in the room shook their heads no. He sat back down like a child on time out.

"I can't believe I wasn't there for her. I am supposed to protect her." Carla said.

"Not again with the blaming, can everyone just be quiet for a few moments?!" Happy yelled. It must've been stress. He was obviously in deep concern for his friends, especially with Natsu. They took the hint and they stayed quiet. The room was dead silent, with the only noise being breathing and the work of Porlyusica. In the middle of the silence, a groan was heard. Erza, Gray, Lucy and the Exceeds stood up to see if anyone awoke. Gajeel's eyes twitched and he got up abruptly.

"Gajeel!" They all said in joy.

"What happened. I ache all over." He stretched his arm, and it a made a crack sound. "Gah. Is my arm broken?"

"It might be. Let me wrap it up." Porlyusica said as she grabbed some gauze.

"Do you remember anything from the fair?" Erza asked Gajeel.

"We went to the fair?" He responded.

"Guess that answers that." Lucy said.

"Let me fill you in real quick, we went to the fair and a white haired man put you under a spell and you got hurt along with those two." Gray said as he pointed to Natsu and Wendy on the medical beds.

"I don't get it. How could this happen, my mind is literally protected metal." He knocked at his head and a steel tapping could be heard. "See?"

"We don't understand it either, but thankfully you snapped out of it. Thanks to Happy, Pantherlilly and Carla." Erza said.

"I am pretty heroic, aren't I?" Happy said boastfully. Pantherlily sighed.

"Yes, yes. It was all you." Pantherlilly said with sarcasam.

"Hey salamander! Pipsqueak! Wake up will ya?!" Erza, Gray, Lucy and the Exceeds turned around. Gajeel was shaking the dragon slayers violently.

"HEY HEY HEY! What the hell are you doing, Gajeel?!" Gray yelled.

"They need to wake up, we are going to find that guy and find out what he did. I've never felt so violated before." Gajeel said. Gray punched Gajeel in the arm.

"Stop being a baby, be a man!"

"Gray, please don't start a fight." Lucy asked nicely.

"Does anyone in the guild know what happened?" Gajeel said. "Cause' the last thing I want everyone to feel is that I am going evil again." They looked at each other.

"No one knows but master, and no one will ever think that you are going to be bad again. You are family." Erza said in a calm tone. There was a moment of silence.

"What, huh? Eh!? What happened? Where am I? What is everyone doing here?" The group turned their heads. Wendy was flustered and red, arms flailing about.

"Wendy!" Carla jumped at Wendy with a big hug. "I was so worried!"

"Oh, sorry? I don't understand, why were you so worried?" Wendy asked softly.

"We attacked, they attacked, we got hurt, they got minor injuries, the man behind it all escaped and we are about to go get our revenge." Gajeel blurted out.

"Yes, that happened, but no we aren't going after him." Erza said.

"I attacked you guys? I am sorry. So, so sorry!" Wendy apologized.

"Don't apologize, we know it isn't your fault." Lucy said, and gave a hug.

"Porlyusica, how long till their injuries are fully healed?" Pantherlily asked out loud.

"Hard to say. Few months? They were impaled, so it will take a while till their muscle tissues build up again." She responded. Wendy's arm slowly rose up.

"Um. I can do my best to help them...I mean, it's the least I can do." She paused and looked to Erza, Gray and Lucy. "I can even try to help you guys too."

"Really?!" Happy exclaimed.

"No! She just woke up! That will be too exhausting for her!" Carla said.

"Please let me do this. I want to do this. Plus it seems Natsu-san needs the extra help." Wendy stood up and walked over to Natsu's bed and began healing his shoulder. He awoke a jolt.

"DON"T TOUCH ME!" He yelled and let out a fiery aura, slightly burning Wendy. She let out a soft scream as she fell back to the cold infirmary floor. His fiery aura burned out in a flash. Flames getting stronger, and hotter.

"NATSU STOP!" Happy cried out. The flames ceased, and all was quiet. He stopped all movment, and sat on his bed motionless.

"Wendy! Are you okay?!" Lucy asked. She looked at her hands, they had a slight burn mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Wendy rubbed her hands.

"Natsu! Why the hell did you do that?" Gray yelled. No response. He just sat there. "Hello? Earth the flame brain? Answer me." Gray reached his hand out, but Natsu stopped it mid way. "That's hot, let go." Natsu's grip got tighter.

"Dumbass, you are hurting him. Let go." Gajeel said. Natsu's eyes darted towards Gajeel, filled with a killer aura. The grip got tighter, a crack was heard.

"Seriously Natsu. Stop." Lucy said. Ignoring her words, he held onto Grays wrist.

"That's it, I am knocking him out!" Gray said.

"No! He is already hurt!." Porlyusica said. Gray angrily backed down.

"Natsu let go." Lucy said again. Gray looked to Erza for help, but she didn't know what to do for help.

"He is burning me! It's getting hotter." Gray said, trying to tank his arm away.

"STOP HURTING YOUR FRIENDS YOU IDIOT!" She yelled. His hand dropped.

"Thanks Lucy. I really thought he was going to break my wrist." Gray said relieved, rubbing his sore wrist. Natsu's eyes lit up, and he looked around the room. Everyone backed away for safety.

"Huh? What? What are you guys doing here?" He looked around once more, like a child.

"Natsu! You are back to normal! You scared me!" Happy said and leaped into his arms.

Natsu blinked a few times in silence. "What are you talking about?"

"Some dude made us attack them. I was planning on getting revenge." Gajeel said. Natsu jumped out of bed.

"Well what are you waiting for?! LET'S GO!" He roared. Gajeel lept out of bed, they both took a step forward before passing out again.

"Over exhausted themselves in less than a minute. New record." Pantherlily said.

"Before I end up like those two, I'd like to heal you three."

"No no, just go back to bed. We are fine." Erza said reassuringly.

"My wrist hurts still and I really think that I-" Gray said, right before getting hit in the head with Erza's mighty fist. "Oh never mind! Feeling better already!"

"Okay. Oh and sorry for hurting you guys. We didn't mean it. "

Lucy walked over and patted Wendy's head. "Don't worry about it, just get some more rest." Wendy nodded and procceded to her cot. She climbed in under the covers and passed out instantly.

"What do we do about these two?" Carla said, pointing to Gajeel and Natsu who were passed out on the floor.

"Leave them. As long as they are resting it's fine." Porlyusica said. "It's awfully late, they'll be out for a while. So please, go get some rest at home. I will be back tomorrow with some medicine from my home." They nodded back, and procceded to the door. Lucy took one last glance at Natsu, who was drooling and snoring. She let out a relieved sigh, shut off the lights and left.

 **Outside the guild hall.**

"Goodnight Porlyusica, thank you so much for helping our friends." Erza said.

"You children should be more careful." She scolded.

Erza nodded. "I'll make sure of that." Then, Porlyusica walked to her home.

"I am going to do some sniffing around the area." Pantherlily said.

"Good Idea, I'll come too. It will be faster." Carla said. Pantherlily nodded in agreement and flew away, with Carla tailing behind.

"Hey, I'll come!" Happy called out, chasing after them.

"Are you going to look for the guy?" Gray asked Erza.

She shook her head. "We will let them handle this for now. Why don't we stay at Lucy's house for the night."

"WHAT?! NO!" Lucy said. It was too late. Gray and Erza have already began walking towards her Apartment. Lucy gave up trying, and walked along side them.

As they walked home in the late, silent night, there was an uneasiness wafting in the air.

"I can't help but feel something is going to happen." Gray said.

"I agree. Keep your guard up." Gray and Lucy nodded, and they continued walking. As soon as they started walking, they felt a murderous aura breathing down their necks. Erza summoned a sword, Gray got into a magic stance, and Lucy gripped onto her whip. They turned around quickly and were ready to knock whoever they were onto their butts.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU POINT THAT THING!" Erza released her magic, and her sword vanished, Gray and Lucy relaxed and let out a relaxed sigh.

"Natsu? Gajeel and Wendy too? You guys are supposed to be asleep." Erza said.

Gajeel nudged Natsu. "Go on, Say it salamander."

"HEY, I am not the only one to say it metal head!"

"We'll say it together." Wendy suggested.

"Fine." Gajeel and Natsu said together. Erza, Gray and Lucy watched in silence, waiting for what they were trying to tell them.

"I, I mean We- Uh...AHEM!" Natsu paused. He bowed his head, and Gajeel and Wendy did the same. "Sorry. For you know, hurting you guys."

"We are so Sorry." Gajeel said.

"We hope you can forgive us." Wendy added. It was a moment of silence, the dragon slayers awaited for something. A sound, a slap, a word. Then, there was laughter. They looked up, and they saw smiles.

"You don't have to apologize." Lucy said.

"Pick your heads up. You shouldn't bow. Really, it's fine." Erza said. The dragon slayers straightened up.

"How lame." Gray said.

Natsu punched Gray. "What does that mean, Ice princess?"

"Exactly what it sounds like, Flame moron."

"Hey if you insult that idiot you are insulting me!" Gajeel butted in.

Gray and Natsu punched Gajeel in the face. "STAY OUT OF IT!" They said. The three of them got into a huge dustball of madness.

"By the way Wendy, Gray didn't mean to insult you. I think." Lucy said. Wendy laughed and the girls watched the guys fight, enjoying the moment of things returning to normal.

After a few moments of fist fighting, Erza finally butted in and stopped the fight. "Anyways boys. I think Natsu, Gajeela and Wendy should head back before Porlyusica and Master notices."

"You got lucky, I was just about to win." Natsu cockily said.

"No way, I must've hit you in the head too hard, cause' I am pretty sure I was about to win." Gajeel said.

"You two are both obviously still delusional. It was me, who was about to win." Gray said.

Erza glared at the fighting boys. "Enough, stop fighting. Seriously you three, go back to bed."

"Yes, goodnight everyone." Wendy said. She began walking back in the direction of the guild. The two male dragon slayers trailed behind angrily, trying hard not to punch each other. In a few hours the sun would rise, symbolizing a new day.

 **Could this new day be for the better? Or will things spiral out of control? Who knows? (I know :D) Cya'll whenever I update. Thanks for sticking with me. 3**


End file.
